


Hello, Cas

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, Cooking, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Love?, M/M, Teasing, Tumblr, domestic life, domestic!Cas, domestic!Dean, domestic!Destiel, relationship, shortficlet, will be continued as fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was asked to look after Dean while John and Sam are out of town, because the older Winchester-Boy loves to sneak out and go to parties.<br/>As Cas is home alone with Dean, events take an unforseen turn. </p><p>prompts: Destiel, Sam and John are out of town, Cas needs to take care of Dean, Dean has sth. else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devin-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=devin-chan).



“I don’t need a babysitter anymore! I am sixteen! I am a grown-up!”, Dean Winchester let himself fall on the couch, pouting. “You are far from being a grown-up, Dean. That’s why I am here.”, I replied, calmly. Slightly amused, that the freckled boy with the sweet, innocent green eyes could be so huffy.

He granted me a look, that could kill. “Shut it, Cas!”, Dean growled. “You’re only two years older, so shut it, you son of a bitch!” I raised an eyebrow. “Watch your words, Winchester.”, my voice was deeper, scolding. I liked Dean, we had been friends since a long time, but I didn’t like to be insulted.

Dean glared at me, turned around and kinda ignored me. I sighed lightly. “I’ll fix something to eat, what do you want, Dean?”, I asked, hesitantly touching his shoulder. Dean looked up to me from the corner of his eye. “Burger?”, he suggested. He knew, it was one of the few things I could cook, so I nodded and strolled in the kitchen.

Half an hour later I placed two plates in front of us on the living room table. Dean’s mood seemed to have lightened up a little and he grabbed a pommes from my plate. “Hey, you have your own.”, but I didn’t mind him stealing my food. I was used to it. The freckled boy grinned at me, before he began to devour his burger. My stomach growled and I followed him suit.

Dean did the dishes, while I searched for some music. I knew that Dean liked rock very much, so I put in some mixtape. Cherry Pie from Warrant started to play and echo through the house. I could hear Dean singing in the kitchen.

I let myself slip on the couch, stretched a little, as two arms laid around me. I startled, stayed as I was and carefully turned my head, just to see two green eyes sparkle at me mischievously.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean smiled at me. “Hey Cas.” he whispered. Something was off. I noticed his looks, the slight drop in his voice. My eyes were lingering on his face.

“Are you really here, because my father asked you?”, Dean’s breath tickled my cheek, he shifted the weight on my shoulders. “Yes. He said, you’d sneak out and party all night.”, I answered, truthfully. Well, kinda. I liked Dean. It was always fun to hang out with him. And the last few months we hadn’t seen each other much, not even in school.

Dean moved closer, I wanted to back away a little, but his grip around my neck left no room for escape. “Say… do you like me, Castiel.” Dean seldomly used my full name. I could only nod. Dean and I were friends, of course I liked him. Why would he ask me such things?

Dean’s face was lit up by a soft smile.  
Then I heard words whispered slowly in my ear: “Do you want to be my boyfriend…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet let so many ideas bloom in my head, I decided to make it a FanFiction with several chapters. Stay tuned for updates on my tumblr and here on ao3 <3


End file.
